Caught On
by PPGs3Styles
Summary: Boomer is in the hospital and Buttercup is the nurse for now. It gets really interesting so you should really read it because I suck at summaries.


**Hey guys! This is a new story I made becaus eI had this idea for a long time and now I am doing it! Hope you like it!**

**BTW-This is part of an idea in my story "Ideas"**

* * *

**Boomer's POV**

I pressed the newly installed button to call the nurses and I started waiting.

Waiting...

Waiting...

Still waiting! Man, I don't think this button works. I always hated future technology today. I waited like 15 minutes. What if I was dieing? I'm in the hospital so it would be reasonable.

Oh finally. Someone came in. She was wearing a long white nurses shirt and super short white shorts. I'm guessing she is the nurse. Such a lousy one. She should get fired.

As she walked closer, she stopped in her tracks. "Boomer?" Huh? How does she- Oh. I just noticed her black hair and green eyes. It's Buttercup! I can't believe she remembers me. I know she goes through a lot of villains.

"So what do you want Boomer?"

"What are you doing as a nurse?"

"You didn't call me for that." "Maybe I did." "What if another nurse came in?" "Touché"

She scoffed. "So stupid." "Hey! I'm the patient and your the nurse. You are supposed to serve me." "I'm not a nurse. I'm just filling in for Bubbles." "Oh. Well now I feel stupid."

"You are. Now what did you want?" "Ummm. I forgot." Then she stomped out of here and I heard that her last words were, "I can't wait until Bubbles comes back." I honestly don't want Bubbles to come back anytime soon. I never even seen Bubbles here. Anyways, I think this will be a ticket to revenge. On the toughest puff. I can't to tell my brothers!

I picked up the phone and dialed Brick. Then I forgot that I can't call anyone from the hospital. This sucks. Why do they have a phone if you can't call anybody. Waste. I picked up my phone and saw that it was dead. Now I remember! I wanted the nurse to charge my phone. I don't know why but the doctor says I can't stand up.

I pressed the button again and Buttercup came in after 10 seconds. I was counting. "You remember what you wanted?" I nodded. "Could you put my phone to charge?"

She took the phone and the charger and plugged it in. "Thank you." Then she just walled out again. "WAIT!"

She turned around, "What?" "Tuen on the tv please." He turned the tv to me and handed me the remote. "Anything else?" "Yea. Are you my nurse?" She nodded. "Anyone else?" "The person in the bed next to you." "Ok. Thats it."

As she left, I tried looking next to me but I couldn't see the other person because of the certain. So I pressed the on button and the news was on. "We hope you had a wonderful Christmas yesterday but now we must celebrate again for the New Years that is just around the corner."

Hmph. I didn't have a good Christmas because I had to spend it here and my brothers didn't even come! Well, at least I know that they will come for New Years. We have a Rowdyruff tradition that we can't do without each other.

**Buttercup's POV**

I can't belive I have to serve my enemy. Bubbles has to come back soon. I honestly don't know why Bubbles can't come. She just called me and told me to fill in for her. I wonder why Blossom couldn't do it for her.

Aw man. Boomer pressed the stupid button again. I walked in there, "What do you want now Boomer?" "You are supposed to give me my daily medicine at 5:00" I looked at the clock and it was exactly 5:00" I scoffed and brought the medicine and a cup of water.

Boomer opened his mouth and pointed to it. "You can't do it yourself?" He shook his head. I put the pill in his mouth and held the cup to his mouth. "You are such a baby Boomer." "Watch what you say. I can get your sister fired." I walked out the door just thinking that Bubbles better have a good excuse.

**No one's POV**

It went by like that for five days. Boomer was acting stupid. Buttercup was getting annoyed, but belive it or not. Those two have something in common. They can get used to each other ad kinda get along really fast. They learned something about each other and hung out in the hospital. Bubbles still didn't come though. Both Buttercup and Boomer started to like that. And maybe each other.

**Boomer's POV**

I can't belive what I feel now. It has been only five days and I already have a crush on Buttercup. I know I'm not supposed to like her so I hope I don't burst out or anything stupid. I admit that I'm stupid but only for Buttercup.

Enough of that. My brothers are coming tomorrow night! It will be new years already!

* * *

**Hope you liked it! I will definatly have more chapters put up. It will be awsome!**

**Please review!**


End file.
